


Unpredictably obsessed a Naruto x Danganronpa story challenge

by doomqwer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Naruto, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Yandere, story challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomqwer/pseuds/doomqwer
Summary: this is a story challenge for all who are willing to take it is about a young naruto being throw into the world of danganronpa where his inherent unpredictability has caught the eye of the resident model junko will his unpredictability prevent her from throwing the world into chaos or with she do even worse things in the name of love you decide





	Unpredictably obsessed a Naruto x Danganronpa story challenge

Summery: transported at infancy by obito with a misfired kamui Naruto is sent into the hands of poor couple living in the slums of danganronpa world where he is raised for 5 years before his adopted parents die (you decide how).

Now all alone Naruto sets out into the world to survive the best he can along the way he learns that he is quite different then those around him his wound heal faster and when in a pinch or in a rage he becomes abnormally stronger.

While dealing with these changes he comes across to girls ( junko and mukuro)in the same position as he is all alone on the streets with only their skills and wits to survive.

Upon discovering that they are in the same position Naruto proposes they work together the girls are hesitant at first but accept after seeing Naruto's skills and how they could help them survive.

Unbeknownst to Naruto one of the girls (Junko) has been becoming slowly more obsessed with him as his inherently unpredictable nature has been stumping her budding ultimate analyst skill as she has never come across someone she's been unable to predict or analyze and because of this she has become obsessed with figuring out what makes him so different.

Eventually they go their separate ways as Naruto find a job in a run down old ramen stand the sisters can't stay though as they prefer to keep moving but to junko Naruto is a face she won't soon forget. The years pass by and mukuro has gone off to fenrir leaving junko all alone prompting the start of her fashionista career .

While Naruto has slowly been mastering pushing his body to the limit as he learns to channel the strange energy that only he seems to have. But this has caught the ever watching eyes of hopes peak academy seeing a emerging talent they send out a letter to him join as (you decide the ultimate talent you think fits) upon seeing this he employer urges him to join as hopes peak is a guarantee to be set for life upon hearing this Naruto gladly accepts so that e may some day move up and learn what makes him so different.

From this point on its mostly up to you the writer what happens next But here are some major point that should happen

1 the reunion between Naruto junko and mukuro.

2 junkos obsession with Naruto should come back with a vengeance causing her to become more obsessed with him then her current infatuation with despair.

3 some decent character interactions This should take place in either a non despair au or one where junko becomes more obsessed with Naruto them despair but still finds pleasure in the misery of others.

4 the story should be reasonably dark as the danganronpa series pretty much requires that.

5 this story should be a little mature as with the involvement of yanderes and their tendencies especially how deep junko can take an obsession the story i will have to be somewhat mature.


End file.
